


No One Love My Man Like Me

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's pupils bled out like spilled ink. He dragged Danny onto his lap, rolling them over as he did so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Love My Man Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> So some people asked for a follow up to 'No One Hurts My Man' and how could I refuse? :D  
> So this is mainly a porn related snapshot, set a few days after. If you haven't read the first one some of this won't make much sense but I think it can be a stand alone. Also, this is the first time I've ever written a proper top!Steve so please bear with me.  
> Comments feed the McDanno muses so please feed the animals  
> Enjoy

Danny knew all kinds of pain. He knew emotional pain (Rachel had seen to that) he knew mental pain (having to work with Steve was a constant example of that one) and he knew physical pain. Like right now, as he rolled over, cursing his bruised ribs. Bands of steel briefly tightened around his chest but he laid very still, taking shallow breaths, until it eased. The touch of big, warm hands on his skin made Danny open his eyes, gazing up into Steve's concerned gaze  
"Are you ok? Need pain killers?"  
"No," Danny croaked. "Just moved a bit too fast. Can you open a window? It's hot in here. I need to take a leak."

Raising carefully, Danny padded to the en suite, once again glad Steve had insisted he stay with him. He studied himself in the mirror, wincing at his rough exterior. The bruises were fading, going from dark purple and blue, to sickly green/yellow and brown. The cuts were healing nicely, still a little tender in places but otherwise not bad. His lips were a little puffy and red but that had nothing to do with the beating and everything to do with the many kisses he had traded with Steve. Since that first day, when Steve had brought Danny back to his beach side house, and they had shared a series of gentle kisses, the make out sessions had been getting more intense, more heated. They had kept everything as gentle as they could, Steve so afraid of causing Danny any pain. But the blond was getting frustrated.

Walking back into the bedroom Danny couldn't help the smile that lit his face when he saw his partner. Steve was stood in front of the open shutters, gazing out at the sea, the early morning sun painting his naked body in burnished bronze. Danny let his eyes crawl over that perfect body. His long, narrow feet, tautly muscled calves, strong, bulging thighs. He lingered for a while on that sculpted ass, fantasizing about sinking his teeth into it. Then his eyes moved up higher, along the lean waist, up the flair of his rib cage, the spread of those powerful shoulders.  
"Enjoying the view?" Steve asked, amused.  
"Very much so, thanks. Aren't you worried anyone looking this way will see you?" Danny demanded, sitting back on the bed.

"Private property, Danno. No one is gonna see anything," Steve grinned. He turned back towards the blond, pausing for a moment to let Danny take in all his nakedness. Eyes trailing down his partner's chest, over the swell of his pecs, his hard nipples, down the wash board stomach, all the way to the grand prize. Steve's cock was a thing of beauty, long, thick and already half hard. Danny grinned, motioning the dark haired man back to bed.  
"I take it you've decided we can go beyond kissing now?" he asked, sliding into Steve's arms. "Or do you strip off for just anyone?"  
"Only for you, Danno," the SEAL smiled, caressing the side of the battered man's face. Danny ran his fingers across Steve's stomach, enjoying the tickle of hair, the warmth of his skin, the hardness of his muscles. Letting out a suffering laugh, the tall man lent down to capture Danny's lips in a deep kiss. Tongues tangled as they pressed closer together, bodies slotting together easily, as if they'd been lovers for months instead of new to it.

Steve ran his hands down Danny's back, mapping the impressive swell of his shoulders, his trim waist, his firm, peach fuzz buttocks. Steve went slow, trying to avoid as many of the bruises as possible as he massaged those heavy muscles, working all the tension from them until Danny melted against him. The mouth watering length of the blond's erection rubbed along Steve's, dragged deep throated moans from both of them. Danny nipped at Steve's full bottom lip, his chin, along his jaw and down the long, tanned column of his throat. The dark haired man could only lay still, panting slightly, as his partner's talented mouth left biting, sucking kisses down his chest. He gasped when Danny's hot mouth closed over his left nipple, suckling it softly, before moving to the other, nibbling it until Steve made a tiny noise.

"Danny... We should stop... Your injuries..." the SEAL panted, carding his fingers through thick, sun kissed locks. Danny just shook his head, mouth working lower, tongue coming out to trace the dips and ridges of Steve's stomach. He sucked a dark mark on the tender skin where thigh met groin, moving to take the delicious, throbbing length of McGarrett's cock in his mouth. He managed to lick the tip before Steve grabbed his face, tugging the mildly protesting cop up to eye level. They stared at each other for several long, heated minutes. Then Danny grinned and winked, licking his lips. Steve's pupils bled out like spilled ink. He dragged Danny onto his lap, rolling them over as he did so.  
"Don't tease me when I'm only trying to look after you," he growled.  
"I'm not gonna break, Steven. And, if I'm honest, a little pain is a turn on."

Steve gripped Danny's hips, sliding him down until his ass was rubbing against Steve's dick. Grasping the idea immediately, the smirking blond man sat up straighter, grinding down on Steve, delighting in the hot slide of his cock against his hole. Releasing his grip on Danny, Steve reached over, fumbling his bedside drawer open, feeling blindly for the lube he kept there. His fingers closed around the tube just as Danny lent down to devour his mouth, tongue diving in to take possession. Steve's hands shook as he popped the cap open, messily slicking his fingers and reaching down to trail them along the crack of the writhing blond man's ass. Danny stilled, drawing back to looking into Steve's lust blown eyes, smiling softly as calloused fingers teased him open. Watching as Danny's sapphire eyes darkened with pleasure, as his pupils ate the colour, Steve slowly pushed one then two fingers inside his lover, relishing the hot tightness.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," the dark haired man breathed, lips brushing Danny's. "I want to be inside you so much."  
"Then quit your yapping and get to it," Danny breathed back, pressing himself down on Steve's fingers. With a feral grin, Steve bit Danny's bottom lip, slicking himself with more of the excess lube.  
"Please tell me you're clean," he gasped as Danny reached back to grip the base of his dick, rubbing the head around his stretched and ready hole.  
"As a virgin. Please, babe, please..." Danny begged. Brushing Danny's hands away, Steve guided his rock hard erection into the hugging heat of his partner's body. 

The sounds of their pleasure rolled around the room, mingling with the sound of the crashing ocean waves outside. Danny whimpered as he lowered himself further onto Steve's huge cock, crying out when the head pressed hard against his prostate. Returning his hands to those slender hips, Steve rocked Danny backwards and forwards, groaning at the friction.  
"Ride me," he demanded, forcing Danny to a stop. The blond snarled in frustration, nodding rapidly. Letting him go, Steve slid his hands down to rest on Danny's knees, leaving his blond lover to do all the work. Danny began rocking his hips, hands braced on Steve's chest. Shifting his weight to his knees, he began sliding up and down the thick shaft buried inside him, crying out everytime it brushed that super sensitive spot inside him. Soon he was bouncing on Steve's cock, unintelligible nonsense falling from his mouth as he rode Steve like a bronco. 

Fingers digging into Danny's flesh, Steve gasped and moaned, bucking up to meet Danny. He forced one hand from Danny's hip to his bobbing dick, curling his fist around it, jerking Danny off fast.  
"Oh Jesus fuck, Steve!" he cried, grinding down hard, clenching his inner muscles around his SEAL. "Keep that up and I'm gonna cum."  
"Do it, baby. Show me what you got," Steve grinned, driving his hips up harder, slamming deeper into Danny. The blond could feel his orgasm crackle down his spine, summer lightening pooling low in his gut. With every twist and flick of Steve's hand, every pull on his cock, he came closer to release until...  
"OH FUCK! STEVE!" he screamed. Thick, white ropes of cum splattered over the SEAL's hand and chest. His own orgasm had been building like a fire in his belly and seeing Danny's glowing face, feeling his muscles spasm around Steve's cock, dragged it from him. With a hoarse shout, Steve came deep inside Danny, all his muscles stretched taut. 

Danny collapsed on Steve's chest, panting heavily, face buried in his neck, a lazy smile curving his lips. Wrapping his arms around the blond cop, Steve couldn't help grinning too. Only when he heard a pained grunt from Danny did he realise he was squeezing a bit too hard.  
"Pain during sex, babe," Danny chuckled. "No such a turn on afterwards."  
"Smartass," the tall man snorted.  
"Don't diss the ass. You love my ass."  
"I love you."  
"Come again?!" Danny demanded, jerking back.  
"Soon, Danno, I need a little time to recover," Steve laughed.  
"You love me?"  
"As if you didn't know that. Danny, I've loved you since day one. It's just taken a really long time to do anything about it." He stared into Danny's eyes, smiling gently, brushing his clean hand over the fading bruises.  
"You don't have to say it back. I'm willing to wait and fight to make you love me..."  
"No need," Danny murmured. "I love you already."


End file.
